


No Time for Romance

by Anamaric17



Category: Sleepy Hollow
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamaric17/pseuds/Anamaric17





	No Time for Romance

    Jenny was a bit tired from running through the tunnels in a some creepy ass vault underground of North Tarrytown. She and the witnesses were able to get the grand grimoire back from Irving. She was also able to convince him to stay away. It was a long ass night in other words. They just arrived back at the archives and she plotted herself in the nearest chair.

  
    "So tell me again about this Kent guy? Like some Van Helsing lookin' fellow, right?" Jenny said twisting a pencil between her index finger and her thumb.

  
    "Who, pray tell, is this Van Helsing, Miss Jenny?" Crane asked staring at her. She smiled before flicking the pencil in his direction. He ducked it but he was smiling at her. Just then her phone dinged with a message from Hawley.

  
   "Nevermind. Hey Abs, I got a text from Hawley and it looks like he finally killed the Ventala."

   Abbie stared up from the computer and frowned. She didn't know what that look was for but she waited patiently for Abbie's response.

   "So does that mean he is family-less? Also, is he coming back to Sleepy Hollow?" Abbie said.

  Jenny shrugged her shoulders and looked at the wooden tabletop. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. The squeak of the metal protesting the extra weight.

  
    "I consider us Hawley's family so no he isn't family-less. As for coming back to Sleepy Hollow, he didn't say. I'll be back. Got a thing to see to. See ya witnesses." Jenny said stuffing a few loose papers with notes on the Ventala and the Grimoire in her bookbag. She reached for a book but Crane's large hand came down on hers too.

  
   "What?"

  
   "Just because he did not announce he was coming back does not mean he won't. He cares deeply for you, Miss Jenny."  
 

   "Thanks Crane. I know that by the way." Jenny said before leaving the archives.

Two weeks later...

     Jenny was once again exhausted and this time covered in soot. She was the only one in the archives since Crane had a broken leg and Abbie refused to leave him in the hospital alone.

  
  "You ok?"

  
   Jenny spun around at the sound of Nick Hawley's accented voice. She dropped the wash cloth she was currently using to clean her face. She put her hands on her hips and grinned at him, crookedly.

  
   "Seriously that's the first thing you say to me? How the hell did you get in here?" She said. Nick shrugged and sat down beside her. He dropped a brown satchel bag on the table and it made a loud metallic sound. She sighed and sat down too.

  
  "Why the soot?"

  
  "Abs and I lit a six foot tree on fire...in our defense it was a breeding ground for a group of dwarves/fairies that were kidnapping children."

  
  "Yep sounds like I got some catching up to do." Nick said with a laugh.

  
   Jenny looked down at her hands before she decided she needed to ask the question she been wondering about for two weeks.

  "How you do it? I mean, I know you used iron and fire but...she was still your family." She said feeling her voice catch which surprised her. Nick reached out and took her hand in his much larger one. He laced their fingers and Jenny stared at them motionless. She never was good with intimacy. Not after what happened to her with Mama as a kid.

  
  "It had to be done. Whatever was left of Camilla Pines died long ago." Nick said looking into her dark brown eyes. Jenny pulled away and stood up stretching.

  
  "I'm still sorry that happened to her. I'm also sorry you had to finish it."

  
  "It's ok. Anyhow, I'm back to help you and the witnesses. I mean if you want me to." Nick said hopefully. Jenny heard the hopefulness but choose to ignore it. She shook her head as if to tell herself whatever was between them didn't matter. She had to help save the world, and so romance had to wait.

  
  "Yeah they do." She said looking at him. His blue eyes caught her own and she held her breath. She forgot how strongly those eyes could pull her in.

  
"Do you, Jenny?"

  
"Do I what?"

  
   "Still want me?" Nick said as he got up and advanced until she found her back against one of the dusty walls. He traced a finger down her cheek smearing and wiping away some of the remaining soot.

  
  "Don't you think you have the answer to that question already?" She said not sure if she meant yes or no. Nick Hawley always confused her and she was never sure where their relationship was going.

  
  "I think so. Still, I kinda need a direct answer because even though you're filthy right now I really want to kiss you." Nick said tracing his fingers across her lips. She laughed and pulled him into a long kiss. She pulled him close and ran her hands through his hair before pulling away and cupping his face with her tiny hands.

  
  "Great, now I'm covered in soot too." Nick said looking down at his jacket and pants and knowing his hair was sooty too.

  
  "Serves you right for not calling me before showing up here, Mister Hawley."

  
  "Whatever you say Pumpkin." Nick said pushing her against the wall a little and kissing her again.

   Jenny closed her eyes and kissed him back. Maybe there was time for romance she thought.


End file.
